fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. Alpha
New Super Mario Bros. Alpha is an upcoming game set to be released for the Wii U in 2015. It includes multiple new enemies, bosses, and powerups. It also has numerous modes, including Story Mode, Battle Mode, Coin Rush, and 2 other unlockables. Being released on the Wii U, up to 5 players can play ﻿at one time, but 2 or more players must be playing for certain multiplayer modes. Storyline Following the events of New Super Mario Bros. U, Luigi and Peach throw Mario a well-deserved, surprise vacation. After relaxing all across the Mushroom World, Mario returns to find all of his friends gone, the only trace of them is a postcard left by Bowser. It reads, "Enjoy your vacation? Well, I hope your friends enjoy theirs! I happened to... find them, and give them a special trip! You want them back? Come and get them!" Mario and his friends are determined to save his friends from Bowser! SPOILER ALERT: 'Details to follow might reveal in-game spoilers or end details. After battling through all 10 Worlds, and defeating all the Koopalings and bosses, Mario battles Bowser himself, and, after a successful victory against him, Mario frees Princess Peach. Afterwards, Mario discovers World Star, and defeats the true final boss... Dry Bowser! '''SPOILER END: '''Spoilers end here. Playable Characters NOTE: Not finalized version. Chart TBA. Help requested! *Mario: Mario is back and ready to save the Mushroom World from Bowser and his evil minions. Mario has very basic powers. He has an average speed, fairly regular jump, and stops almost immediately after running, even at full speed. He has no unlocking criteria, as he is available from the start. *Luigi: Luigi is ready to fight alongside his brother against the clutches of Bowser! Just like his older brother, Luigi has fairly basic abilities, but has a few perks. Luigi has a slightly faster speed than Mario, and has a higher jump than his brother. However, he tends to stumble over his feet when slowing down from full speed, as he drifts when attempting to stop from the height of his speed. Luigi can be unlocked by saving him in the Secret Exit of the Volcanic Wastelands. *Wario: Wario reluctanctly agrees to help the famous Mario Bros. on their journey once Bowser steals his treasure! Wario is a heavy, powerful character, whose brute strength more than makes up for his lack of speed. He runs the slowest of all characters, and jumps pretty low, but his ground-pounds are special, as they act with the same effect of group ground-pounds. Additionally, he brakes immediately after running at full speed, and can defeat powerful enemies, like a Colossal Koopa Troopa, with a single stomp. He can be unlocked by collecting all coins in a level from any of the Secret Worlds, and then freeing him from Dry Bowser. *Waluigi: Waluigi, Wario's Partner in Crime, is ready to win the fight against Bowser and his minions... for a fair price, of course! Waluigi's lean, lanky build gives him an awkward set of abilities, but useful nontheless. Waluigi has an average speed, but a clumsy, long drift alongside it. However, he has an incredible swimming ability, as well as the highest jump of all characters, making it easy to reach hard-to-get places in the levels. He can be unlocked by first unlocking Wario, and then, as Wario, collect all the coins from any level. After this, he can be purchased from the Star Shop for 50,000 coins. *Toad: This feisty Toad is ready to fight for the Princess... when he's not busy attending to his shop. He has fairly good abilities, with only a few minor downsides. He has above-average speed, accompanied by a slight drift, an above-average jump, but isn't very strong or heavy. He tends to move slower when holding objects such as Frozen Enemies or POW Blocks, and, if playing in Multiplayer, has a knockback when running into other players. He can be unlocked after purchasing everything from the Star Shop, and then purchased for 20,000 coins. *Koopa the Quick: If Mario and co. prove themselves worthy, Koopa the Quick might help out their cause! He is incredibly fast, but his speed doesn't come without downsides. He has the fastest speed of all characters, accompanied by a drift rivaling Waluigi's. He also has an incredibly low jump, only slightly higher than Wario's. However, he has a special ability that makes up for the downsides. He has the permanent effects of a Blue Shell, with the ability to slide in his shell when at full speed, and have hightened swimming abilities. He can be unlocked by beating all 8 of his expert times in his races, and then beaten in one final race. *Mii: Mii's are funny little characters who are more than willing to help out Mario and all his friends. Mii's have the exact same characteristics as Mario, with average speed and height, and a nearly immediate braking capability when running at full-speed. Mii's are available from the start of the game, but can't be a playable character with just one person playing. Mii's act as a multiplayer character for people who haven't unlocked any new characters yet. Bosses World 1: Rolling Hills *'World 1 Stronghold: LarryBot 2.0 *'World 1 Castle:' Goomboss World 2: Ancient Dunes *'World 2 Stronghold:' Morton Koopa Jr.'s Koopa Command *'World 2 Castle:' Yoshphinx *'Sandshifting Airship:' Bowser Jr. (Battle #1) World 3: Glistening Seaside *'World 3 Stronghold:' Wendy *'World 3 Castle:' Captain Cheep World 4: Arctic Glacier *'World 4 Stronghold #1:' Lemmy's Circus Act *'World 4 Stronghold #2:'Boom BoomPom Pom(Battle #1) *'World 4 Castle:' Baron Brrr World 5: Colossal Factory *'World 5 Stronghold:' Pom Pom (Battle #1) *'World 5 Castle: 'King Bob-Omb World 6: Towering Treetops *'World 6 Stronghold: 'Iggy's Chomp Chariot *'World 6 Castle:' King Wiggler *'Entangled Airship: 'Bowser Jr.(Battle #2) World 7: Crumbling Peaks *'World 7 Stronghold:'RoyRoy's Rampage Suit *'World 7 Castle: 'Big Bully World 8: Fluffy Cloudtops *'World 8 Stronghold:'Boom Boom and Pom Pom (Battle #2) *'World 8 Castle: 'King Swoop *'Sunset Airship:' Bowser Jr. (Battle #3) World 9: Thundering Sky *'Thunder Airship:'Ludwig (Battle #1) *'Stormy Airship:' Ludwig(Battle #2) *'Crackling Airship:' Ludwig(Battle #3) *'World 9 Castle:' Thundrapp World 10: Volcanic Wastelands *'World 10 Stronghold: 'Kamek *'World 10 Castle:Bowser'Bowser and Bowser Jr. *'Bowser's Castle: 'Bowser Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series)